


Needle and Thread

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [72]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Civilian Harry Hart, Double Life, Kingsman Eggsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry is just a tailor, and as far as he's aware, so is Eggsy. All he really wants to know is why his boyfriend keeps coming home looking like he got beat up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just play in Matthew Vaughn's sandbox, okay?

Kingsman, being situated on Savile Row, had access to viewing the comings and goings of the many people who frequented the area. When he was stuck in the shop (either due to injury or the mandatory hours they were expected to provide) one of Eggsy’s favourite things to do was people-watch. He knew that there was a group of young men who frequented the shop next door, and an heiress who always attended her father when he came to do business in their own. He was always privy to the gossip that circulated, courtesy of his eavesdropping skills. It was never boring, even though it seemed, externally, to be a continuous wash of monotony. Perhaps it was his estates upbringing, or perhaps it was simply genuine curiosity for the world he had found himself in, but even in his downtime Eggsy could never say that he was tired of what he did.

His life became significantly more complicated when he met Harry. Employed in the shop just down the street, he always walked to work and passed their windows on his way. Eggsy had met him while he had been on a coffee run, and things had only escalated from there. Being a spy was difficult enough to conceal from his mother and friends, let alone a partner. But he tried, oh he did. He and Harry went for dinner, and breakfast, and Eggsy almost spent more time at the older man’s residence than he did at his own (even if the pinned butterflies and stuffed dog freaked him out more than a bit). On the whole, life was good, and he was happy.

That changed after his mission in Odessa.

Harry had gotten used to Eggsy’s frequent disappearances, and even his turning up with a few new cuts or bruises. He never said anything, it never came up in conversation whatsoever and for that Eggsy was grateful. But this time was different. He hadn’t been as careful as he should have been, and had landed himself in a public hospital - local authorities had found him after a warehouse exploded and he had been unconscious and bleeding heavily, once he was stable enough to move they had him transferred. His mother had been notified, and Michelle had called Roxy (although the younger woman had known the moment Kingsman had recovered her friend’s whereabouts), and his coworker had called Harry, wanting him to know where Eggsy was, and if he had wanted to come see him. Which was why Harry was sitting next to his bedside, holding his hand but looking pensive - not at all the look of a man who was excited that his partner was alive.

“I received a call from a woman named Roxanne, who although I have never had the pleasure of meeting seemed to know far too much about me.” Eggsy tried to smile, but quit the motion after it strained the stitches in his jaw. He cared about Roxy, really, but sometimes she took far too much initiative in his private life. Though he _was_ glad that she had called Harry, instead of allowing him to create even more drama by having to explain his injuries to his partner after he got out of the hospital.

“Yeah, she’s, she’s like that. We’re not - we’re coworkers, because I know that’s going to be your next question. Nothing more, we bonded because we were hired around the same time and were both…. outliers, I suppose.” It was true; Eggsy wasn’t of the same class as the rest of the Kingsman, and Roxy was female, so it wasn’t a stretch. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before steeling himself for his next question - one he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted an answer to.

“Why were you in Odessa, darling?” Eggsy grimaced.

“That’s a rather long and… interesting story. But I’m going to need you to trust me when I tell you it was business.” Though not the type of business Harry would have assumed, had he not entered Eggsy’s hospital room and discovered that the man had five broken bones, six cracked ribs, needed over a hundred stitches and had been severely burned in several places.

“Business? You’re a tailor - just as I am. I certainly don’t land myself in hospital care doing this sort of thing.”

“I promise, I’ll explain some of it to you - I can’t explain it all, employee-customer confidentiality, and all that - but I’ll do my best.” Harry sighed heavily, but held tighter to a Eggsy’s hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.”

* * *

 

Within a fortnight, Harry had quit his job and taken work in the store for Kingsman; his disapproving looks when Eggsy came home more than slightly battered only made the younger man chuckle instead of worry. Their discussion was still overdue, and Harry only began to worry that Eggsy was keeping something important from him when Eggsy and Roxy (who he had taken rather a liking to) walked into the shop front sporting various cuts and bruises, and Roxy looked as though she was trying very much not to lean on Eggsy. Aside from he and Dagonet, the shop was empty, and Harry immediately stopped what he was doing to make his way over to them.

“What did you do?” He looked between the two tailors with concern mixed with disapproval, and ushered them both into the sitting room. “Is this another one of those _things_ that happened while Eggsy was in Odessa? Which, need I remind you, neither of you have actually offered any explanation for?” Eggsy and Roxy shared a look, and with a nod Eggsy sat on the couch next to Harry, taking one of his hands in his.

“It was. And you have to understand that I never wanted to keep this from you. It’s not fair to you, to keep you in the dark like this. But I’ve managed to clear it with my boss, and provided you promise on your life - and this is vitally important, love, because it could legitimately get us both killed - that you won’t tell a soul what you’ve seen, I get to fill you in on a little secret. But it won’t change anything about this, about us. I promise.” Harry looked at him quizzically as Eggsy raised the hand he was holding and placed a kiss to his knuckles. Then the three of them went into fitting room three, much to Harry’s increasing confusion. Eggsy pulled down on one of the hooks, and Harry’s eyebrows shot up as the wall swung open.

In the hidden room, Harry turned in a slow circle to take in the massive arsenal around him, from the oxfords and umbrellas that he saw other members of Kingsman Tailors carry day to day, to much more interesting things such as the wall dedicated solely to guns. Zeroing in on the only object on the weapon wall that seemed truly out of place, Harry waved a hand towards the lighters.

“Why are these here?” Eggsy chuckled, and Roxy sat down on the bench in the middle of the room.

“Military grade compact explosives.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “It’s a hand grenade.” He quickly moved away from the wall, and Roxy handed him a gun that she had produced from somewhere in her outfit. Looking from the weapon to her and back again, she offered no explanation other than to nod her head in Eggsy’s direction, who was standing on the other side of the room.

“What? No.” Eggsy held his arms out, the lines of his suit puckering slightly.

“Come on, Harry. I know you must be angry with me. I won’t hold it against you, promise.” He gestured vaguely to the lower section of his torso, clearly trusting Harry’s aim. “Besides, the room’s soundproof.” Eggsy seemed confident, so hesitating only slightly, he pulled the trigger and winced. Looking back at Eggsy, he let the gun clatter to the ground and crossed the distance, immediately checking to see if he had hurt the other man. All he could find was a small pucker in the fabric.

“Did I do this?” Eggsy nodded. “The suits are bulletproof?” Eggsy nodded again, grabbing his hand and kissing him swiftly, then tugging him out of the room.

“Come on, we have one more thing to show you.” The three of them crossed the shop floor, Harry still in a daze, much to the amusement of Dagonet. Eggsy locked the door of fitting room one behind them, and stood in front of the mirror. “This is where it gets weird.” _As though it wasn’t already._ “Kingsman, since approximately world war one, began a second venture, aside from clothing the most powerful individuals in Britain.” Eggsy pressed his hand against the mirror, and the elevator shuddered to life. Harry sat down on the chair. He was silent until the elevator came to a halt, and again when the trio entered a shuttle. He didn’t breathe a word until Eggsy lead him over to a large window, which overlooked a hangar.

“You’re a spy?” Eggsy chuckled, though he kept a careful distance, unsure of how Harry was going to react.

“Of sorts.” Harry blinked at the view before him, then again, and set his jaw. He turned to Eggsy and carefully traced the tips of his fingers down a bruise on the edge of the man’s jaw. Forgetting Roxy entirely, his hand slipped around the back of Eggsy’s head and tugged him into a firm kiss, which sent the man stumbling towards his chest.

“Don’t you dare die on me.” Eggsy grinned against his mouth.

“I don’t plan on it.”


End file.
